NAP, an 8-amino-acid peptide (NAPVSIPQ=Asn-Ala-Pro-Val-Ser-Ile-Pro-Gln; SEQ ID NO.2), is derived from a novel protein, activity-dependent neuroprotective protein, ADNP (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,740, Bassan et al., J. Neurochem. 72: 1283-1293 (1999)). The NAP sequence within the ADNP gene is identical in rodents and humans (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,740, Zamostiano, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 276:708-714 (2001)).
In cell cultures, NAP has been shown to have neuroprotective activity at femtomolar concentrations against a wide variety of toxins (Bassan et al., 1999; Offen et al., Brain Res. 854:257-262 (2000)). In animal models simulating parts of the Alzheimer's disease pathology, NAP was protective as well (Bassan et al., 1999; Gozes et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 293:1091-1098 (2000); see also U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,740). In normal aging rats, intranasal administration of NAP improved performance in the Morris water maze. (Gozes et al., J. Mol. Neurosci. 19:175-178 (2002). Furthermore, NAP reduced infarct volume and motor function deficits after ischemic injury, by decreasing apoptosis (Leker et al., Stroke 33:1085-1092 (2002)) and reducing damage caused by closed head injury in mice by decreasing inflammation (Beni Adani et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 296:57-63 (2001); Romano et, al., J. Mol. Neurosci. 18:37-45 (2002); Zaltzman et al., NeuroReport 14:481-484 (2003)). In a model of fetal alcohol syndrome, fetal death after intraperitoneal injection of alcohol was inhibited by NAP treatment (Spong et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 297:774-779 (2001); see also WO 00/53217). Utilizing radiolabeled peptides these studies showed that NAP can cross the blood-brain barrier and can be detected in rodents' brains either after intranasal treatment (Gozes et al., 2000) or intravenous injection (Leker et al, 2002) or intraperitoneal administration (Spong et al., 2001).